Le coiffeur
by Cystenin A
Summary: Juliet est forcée de chez elle à cause d'une blessure. Shawn vient la voir pour lui proposer ses services. Shules


Un raie de lumière fusa de derrière les nuages et vint éclairer le visage rougissant mais paisible de la jeune femme blonde à travers la lucarne. À ce moment-là, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. La température de l'eau était assez chaude pour la délasser, la musique était suffisamment sourde et douce pour la bercer et, surtout, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Les gouttes d'eau fouettaient son visage et elle se laissa aller à vaciller lorsque des bruits sourds la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mouiller son bras, actuellement emmailloté dans un sac plastique sous lequel le plâtre semblait la narguer.

Rageant entre ses dents, elle écarta son bras cassé de sous le jet de la douche et entreprit de finir de se rincer d'une seule main ce qui compliquait un peu les choses. Le médicament qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait assez soulagé pour qu'elle oublie la douleur mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentait handicapée et totalement vulnérable. Ce qui était, pour le lieutenant Juliet O'Hara, un aspect qu'elle refusait de montrer ou même d'admettre.

Une fois rincée, elle se sécha, s'habilla d'un vieux jogging d'université, coupa la radio de la salle de bains et s'installa dans son canapé. Elle fixa alors l'écran vide de son téléviseur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre encore une journée chez elle mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Si elle ne voulait pas montrer son état de faiblesse, elle ne devait pas sortir. Or, elle s'ennuyait à mourir chez elle et aucune activité intéressante ne requérant pas ses deux bras ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se repassa alors dans sa tête les événements de la semaine précédente. Sur une intuition de leur médium préféré, Carlton et elle avaient traversé la ville pour appréhender un voleur. Une fois sur place, les choses avaient failli mal tourner. Le voleur avait été très véhément dans ses gestes et sa carrure hors norme l'avait propulsé, elle et son ego, au travers d'une vitre. Heureusement, Carlton avait eu les bons réflexes et avait pu stopper le voleur. Elle s'en était tiré avec plusieurs coupures superficielles, bien que très impressionnantes au vu de la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu, un bras cassé, et sa fierté bien ébréchée. Voulant faire la vaillante, elle avait réussit à se lever sans aide et avait tenté d'aider Carlton à embarquer le coupable mais après quelques petits pas, elle avait senti une grande douleur dans son bras et l'instant d'après n'avait pas existé.

Elle s'était en fait évanouie et ce, devant plusieurs spectateurs. Surtout son coéquipier qui avait failli laisser le voleur s'échapper en voulant venir à son secours. Du moins, c'est ce que Gus lui avait raconté puisqu'il avait également assisté à la scène. Enfin, elle ne se souvenait que de son réveil. Elle avait d'abord senti l'obscurité. D'abord rassurante et confortable, elle avait finit par être oppressante car elle entendait des sons qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle sentait oppressants. Puis son cerveau avait compris que ces sons étaient prononcés dans le but d'attirer son attention. Il s'agissait de son prénom. Du moins, d'un diminutif. Celui utilisé exclusivement par Shawn. Elle avait alors fait le lien et son esprit s'était rebellé jusqu'à ce que le son et l'image lui reviennent. Elle était encore dans le brouillard mais le visage inquiet au-dessus d'elle était bien celui du médium. Il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour raccorder le son et l'image, comme une vidéo en streaming qui aurait été mal synchronisée.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment consciente, elle avait à nouveau tenté de se relever mais Shawn, Gus, Carlton et une très grande douleur dans son bras le lui interdirent formellement. Elle avait donc dû attendre sagement allongée sur le gazon que l'ambulance veuille bien arriver. Le pire était qu'ils avaient eu parfaitement raison de la forcer à rester allongée mais faire preuve de faiblesse de cette façon était vraiment à l'encontre de sa philosophie. Elle avait tellement lutté pour prouver qu'une femme, contrairement aux croyances, pouvait être plus forte qu'un homme... et tout partait en morceaux à cause de ce moment-là.

La goutte d'eau avait surgie alors que les ambulanciers faisaient montrer le brancard dans le véhicule de secours. Littéralement. La goutte d'eau, sous forme de deux larmes bien épaisses et humiliantes avaient débordées de ses yeux traîtres. Au souvenir de ce moment, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, de peur de laisser encore l'événement se produire. Elle soupira mais toute sa frustration, son humiliation, sa rage étaient encore ancrés au fond d'elle-même. Elle avait rarement été aussi humiliée qu'à ce moment-là.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle attrapa la télécommande de son téléviseur et s'apprêtait à allumer l'appareil lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre.

Elle fut d'abord tentée de l'ignorer mais son instinct sociable repris rapidement le dessus. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'ouvrir en jogging, les cheveux sales et de mauvaise humeur mais ne pu pas s'en empêcher.

— Bonjour Juju !

— Bonjour Shawn. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'accueillit-elle le plus froidement possible.

Voilà près de trois jours que le jeune homme tentait de l'appeler mais qu'elle déclinait les appels. Elle aurait dû se souvenir que son sens de l'obstination était, selon lui, l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. De son point de vue à elle, il s'agissait plutôt d'un handicap contre lequel il aurait pu facilement lutter mais qu'il refusait de considérer comme tel. Sa mauvaise foi ayant réussi à percer dans son esprit grognon, elle adressa au jeune homme un sourire aussi sain que des dents dans la bouche d'une hyène.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi mais comprends-moi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule maintenant, je m'en veux tellement !

Déstabilisée, la jeune fille tenta de faire la connexion entre la culpabilité de Shawn et un événement récent que son cerveau aurait omis de lui signaler. Aucune connexion logique ne s'étant faite naturellement, elle écarquilla les yeux en levant les sourcils, attendant une explication.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Je sais que tu m'en veux et crois-moi, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, je t'en supplie à genoux ! Du moins, je le ferai dès que tu m'autorisera à faire un pas à l'intérieur parce que là, il y a des graviers et j'ai pas envie de me faire mal...

Shawn lui adressait alors son regard suppliant et malheureux de chien de chenil attendant l'adoption, même s'il fallait par là séduire le plus indigne des futurs maîtres.

— S'il te plaît... Juju...

Elle céda, comme de bien entendu, et s'écarta pour laisser passer le médium, notant au passage avec un pointe d'humour qu'il ne s'agenouillait pas pour autant. Il ne se fit pas prier et entra, posa quelques matériels obscurs dans un angle et parcourut la pièce du regard, notant tout d'un coup d'œil. Juliet s'inquiéta alors de l'apparence de son appartement. Elle n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis l'accident, c'est à dire une semaine, et avait laissé traîner des livres, une assiette sale et des couverts sur la table du salon tandis que son lecteur MP3 gisait par terre. Elle ramassa rapidement ce dernier, fit disparaître l'assiette et les couverts dans la cuisine et se tourna à nouveau vers Shawn. Ce dernier en avait profité pour ressortir un court instant, récupérer un sac dans le coffre de la voiture de Gus et refermait la porte au moment où elle lui prêtait à nouveau attention.

— Ne fais pas attention à... tout ça" dit-elle en désignant son intérieur. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire le ménage et je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

Le jeune homme regarda le salon d'un air désabusé.

— Oh, c'est... tu as raison... je n'y prêterai pas attention, c'est promis ! dit-il en levant hypocritement la main droite et en faisant abstraction de l'état de son propre appartement.

La jeune fille n'en fut que plus gênée et attrapa son gilet pour s'en couvrir, soudain sensible au moindre courant d'air.

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Shawn ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— En fait... tu aurais un petit quelque chose à boire ? Le vent a asséché mes cordes vocales, je crois, dit-il en singeant une irritation au niveau de la gorge.

— Soda ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la cuisine.

— Avec plaisir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Juliet et Shawn étaient installés dans le canapé de la détective et le médium se régalait de son soda accompagné de quelques gâteaux à la cannelle lorsque la jeune fille reposa sa question.

— Shawn, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es venu ?

— Bien sur...

Il avait encore du gâteau plein la bouche, il but le reste de son verre afin d'avaler le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, le verre fut vide bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se tourna donc vers la jeune fille.

— Tu aurais un peu de lait, s'il te plaît ? Les gâteaux à la cannelle sont un peu secs.

— Je t'avais prévenu que les spéculoos donnent soif, Shawn. Et non, je n'ai pas de lait.

Il la regarda avec l'air des petits enfants qu'on avait prévenu toute la journée mais qui avait finalement réussi à se faire mal avec leur lance pierre préféré.

— Rhooo, ça va, je vais te chercher du jus de fruit, craqua-t-elle en allant vers la cuisine. Il ne me reste plus que du jus d'ananas, ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle un peu fort du fond de son frigo.

— Parfait, j'adore !

Une fois le verre plein puis vidé, elle obtint enfin son entière attention.

— Shawn... dis-moi ce que tu fais là ou je refuse de remplir à nouveau ce verre, menaça-t-elle.

— Wouahou ! Rétorqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Ça, c'est de la menace ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Voyant que sa blague était tombée dans le néant le plus complet, il finit par se résoudre à répondre à la question.

— Bon, d'accord. Je suis là parce que je tiens à me faire pardonner. Le jour où je t'ai appelé pour poursuivre ce voleur, j'aurais dû faire plus attention aux signes. Je savais que quelque chose risquait de mal se passer mais je n'ai pas tenu compte des signaux. Si j'avais été plus vigilant, j'aurais pu te mettre en garde et t'empêcher de passer au travers de cette fenêtre et de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais regardait explicitement le bras plâtré de la jeune fille. Cette dernière poussa un soupir, ennuyée que le médium se sente coupable.

— Non, Shawn, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'exerce un métier à risque et un bras cassé est vraiment minime par rapport à ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Et puis, c'était à moi d'être plus vigilante. Je sais que si j'avais anticipé un peu mieux ses réactions, j'aurais pu éviter ça. Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Il la regarda de côté, de l'air de quelqu'un qui sait avoir raison.

— Tu l'as dit : si tu avais mieux anticipé sa réaction, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Or, moi, j'avais l'information qui t'aurait permis d'être plus vigilante. C'est donc de ma faute si tu es clouée ici, chez toi.

— Shawn ! S'énerva Juliet. On ne va pas se disputer pour ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, point final. On n'en reparle plus.

Elle s'était levée de frustration de ne pas trouver les arguments lui permettant de le disculper. Et elle avait élevé la voix. Du coup, Shawn s'était instinctivement recroquevillé sur lui-même, n'osant pas la regarder. Cela la calma de suite et elle se rassit près de lui.

— N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Si tu veux, lui accorda-t-il. Mais j'aimerais quand même faire quelque chose pour toi.

— D'accord, Shawn. Que dirais-tu de m'emmener faire quelques courses ? Suggéra-t-elle. La supérette du coin est sympa mais je n'y trouve pas tout ce que je veux. Et puis tu pourrais m'aider à porter mes sacs.

— Bien sûr ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire de travers.

— Mais attention, le prévint-elle. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner …

— Aucun souci ! Sourit-il encore. Mais j'avais pensé à autre chose, si tu me permets de suggérer.

Elle haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

— Je t'emmènerai faire des courses si tu m'autorises à prendre un peu soin de toi, lança-t-il.

— Ce ne sont pas des négociations, Shawn. On ne se doit rien, lui rappela-t-elle.

— Oui, oui, je sais, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'empressa-t-il de la couper. Voilà, il y a de ça quelques années, comme toi, je me suis blessé au bras. Je n'avais pas pris en compte mes messages d'alerte qui clignotaient à tout va dans ma tête et je me suis retrouvé dans le plâtre, comme toi. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas pleinement pris conscience de mon don. Tu sais, il faut un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, puis d'accepter et enfin d'apprendre à interpréter. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai un peu de mal par moment. Tu as dû t'en apercevoir, j'ai souvent recours à Gus pour traduire certains...

— Shawn !

— Pardon (il lui lança un air coupable). Désolé, je me suis encore laissé emporter, ça n'arrivera plus. Du moins, tant que Norman Reedus se lavera les cheveux. Je suis toujours scandalisé lorsque je le vois après des semaines dans le bois...

Juliet soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il la faisait rire mais elle refusait de le lui montrer. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une idée précise de la venue du jeune homme dans son appartement.

Shawn mit une main devant sa bouche d'un air coupable. Il avait visiblement envie de lui donner satisfaction en arrêtant de dire des bêtises mais il lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il fallait bien qu'il ouvre encore la bouche si elle voulait l'explication entière. Elle lui lança le regard le plus menaçant qu'elle avait en stock et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

— Pardon, pardon, bafouilla-t-il. Donc, je disais que j'avais été dans ta situation et pendant cette période, j'avais été très gêné par un aspect … sanitaire de la situation. Un aspect que justement Norman Reedus ne semble pas... pardon, grimaça-t-il encore sous le regard de tueuse de son interlocutrice. Juju, je viens t'expliquer que, pendant tout le temps où j'avais mon bras dans le plâtre, j'étais malheureux comme une pierre hors de l'eau car je ne pouvais pas me laver correctement les cheveux. Et les cheveux sales ou mal lavés, je ne supporte pas ça.

Le ton du médium s'était durci et Juliet était un peu interloquée par sa véhémence et, surtout, par la passion qu'il semblait prêter à la propreté des cheveux. Elle repensa alors à ses propres cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas lavés depuis trop longtemps. Le matin même, avec des contorsions digne d'une gymnaste, elle avait réussit à les nouer avec un élastique et ils étaient encore légèrement humide de sa douche matinale mais elle ne les avait pas lavé, par manque d'habileté. Sa main se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa tête dans un geste vain pour les masquer à la vue de Shawn.

— Tu exagères, risqua-t-elle timidement. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis je peux me les laver quand je veux, tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de les laver tous les jours. C'est souvent le cas avec les cheveux longs...

Elle se rendit compte que plus elle tenterait de se justifier, plus elle aurait l'air coupable. Elle s'arrêta alors pour jeter un coup d'œil à Shawn.

— Non, Juliet, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne prêtes pas attention à ton apparence. Tous les jours, on peut voir que tu es toujours élégante, classe et surtout, très propre sur toi. Tu te rends compte ? Renchérit-il en la désignant du doigt. Même avec un jogging tu es époustouflante d'élégance !

La jeune fille regarda le médium de travers. Si ses premiers arguments étaient presque plausibles, le final n'avait rien de convaincant. Elle ne dit cependant rien, réfléchissant à la question.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Shawn bondit hors du canapé, tel Zébulon à la rencontre de son ami Pollux.

— Tu vas adorer ! S'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire éclairant son visage.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Juliet regarda avec méfiance la chaise de plage reconvertie en un modèle beaucoup plus incliné que l'original. À l'évidence, le modèle d'origine devait soutenir une personne en position assise. La version proposée par Shawn avait vu ses charnières démontées et ré-assemblées de manière à ce que la personne installée soit maintenue beaucoup plus à l'horizontal. L'inclinaison avait été un peu trop accentuée, du coup, Shawn avait dû adapter le siège à la dernière minute mais le résultat semblait adapté à la baignoire placée juste derrière.

— Tu es sûr que ça va tenir ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

— Aussi sûr qu'une racine carrée est une coupe de cheveux pour personne ayant besoin d'une couleur, lui assura-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans montrer aucune émotion et attendit la suite.

Je te promets que ça tiendra ! Finit-il par lâcher. Maintenant, installe-toi confortablement, ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire par mes mains expertes.

Juliet soupira mais finit par céder. En réalité, elle avait tellement envie d'avoir un shampooing digne de ce nom qu'elle était prête à prendre le risque de tomber de vingt centimètres sur le carrelage de sa salle de bains si ça devait lui donner à nouveau cette sensation de bien-être. Elle prit tout de même toutes les précautions afin de ne pas brutaliser le siège improvisé et finit par se trouver en position.

— Super ! Sembla s'étonner Shawn.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion fouiller dans le sac qu'il avait ramené en même temps que le reste et en extraire deux bouteilles qu'il ne prit pas le soin de lui présenter.

— Tu me préviendrais si tu préparais une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. Fais moi confiance, j'ai été coiffeur pendant un mois et demi, il y a … quelques années, et je peux te dire que j'excellais dans le shampouinage. Madame Rose m'avait élu meilleur apprenti de l'année du quartier et même au-delà ! Il faut dire qu'elle n'était jamais sorti de son quartier, mais elle a mis tellement de cœur dans sa déclaration que ça ne pouvait être que vrai. D'ailleurs, Adrian Grenier lui-même n'aurait rien à redire à mes shampooings, je t'assure.

Peu convaincue par le discours du jeune homme, elle ne s'en laissa pas moins aller et ferma les yeux.

— Tu aimes l'eau chaude, tiède ou un peu fraîche ?

— Commence par de l'eau chaude, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle.

Le premier rinçage se déroulait plutôt bien et elle pu se détendre légèrement au vu de ces débuts prometteurs. Le babillage incessant de Shawn ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Lorsqu'il sortit le shampooing pour commencer à masser son cuir chevelu, l'odeur l'interpella.

— Ça sent quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

— Oh, ça... c'est un shampooing que je voulais te faire essayer. C'est parfumé au miel et à l'huile d'argan et c'est spécial pour cheveux blonds.

— Oh... j'aime bien cette odeur.

Elle referma les yeux et ne vit donc pas le sourire de Shawn qui poursuivit son massage capillaire. Il rinça le premier shampooing et en fit un second sans que la jeune femme ne le lui dise. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de parler mais elle prêtait à peine attention au contenu de ses paroles. Tout son être était suspendu au bout des doigts du jeune homme qui créaient par magie une sensation de chaleur, de bien-être et de somnolence chez la jeune femme. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas loin de se laisser aller à pousser un soupir de parfait contentement mais se retint juste à temps. Heureusement, le babillage de Shawn lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité et ses bêtises la firent même sourire.

Le second rinçage se fit à l'eau froide et elle sursauta imperceptiblement à ce contact. Bien évidemment, le médium avait tout de même perçu ce sursaut et s'en excusa de suite.

— Désolé, ce n'était pas pour te faire sursauter, tu sais. Lorsque l'on rince les cheveux à l'eau froide, cela les rend plus brillants une fois secs, expliqua-t-il.

— En effet, répondit-elle surprise de sa science capillaire.

Elle finit par se dire qu'il avait réellement travaillé dans un salon de coiffure et s'en voulut un tout petit instant d'avoir mis sa parole en doute. Une fois le rinçage terminé, elle tenta de se relever mais Shawn la retint.

— Attends, c'est pas fini.

Il utilisa l'autre ingrédient mystérieux qu'il avait ramené pour l'étaler sur les cheveux de Juliet. Elle le sentit qui malaxait les cheveux et les pointes sans toucher aux racines.

— C'est un soin qui apportera de la brillance et de la souplesse à tes cheveux. Le secret, c'est de ne pas approcher des racines afin de ne pas les graisser inutilement, expliqua-t-il.

Cette fois, elle ne pu retenir un petit sourire moqueur. Ce discours semblait provenir directement d'une publicité pour produit capillaire et elle le soupçonnait d'avoir appris par cœur le mode d'emploi du produit pour l'impressionner. Cependant, le discours n'y avait peut-être pas réussit mais elle était tout de même très agréablement surprise par la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Son bras plâtré commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'en dégager. Pour le moment, elle était beaucoup trop bien pour vouloir bouger.

Pour parfaire la surprise de la policière, Shawn avait apporté un peigne à grosses dents afin de démêler ses cheveux qu'il passa avec un soin appliqué. Il finit enfin par rincer les cheveux de Juliet une dernière fois avant de sortir une serviette éponge qu'il utilisa pour sécher le tout.

La jeune femme se redressa enfin et sourit à Shawn.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ils se trouvaient installés dans le canapé et Shawn faisait encore le pitre afin de faire rire Juliet en coiffant ses cheveux encore humides lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'était celui du médium et il commença par l'ignorer mais la jeune femme l'incita à répondre.

— Shawn Spencer, spécialiste des soins capillaires. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Salut mon pote ! Quoi ? Comment ça, quel shampooing ?

Shawn se leva pour s'éloigner au maximum de Juliet et baissa la voix afin de ne pas se faire entendre. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été doué en discrétion et elle pu donc profiter de la partie non-immergée de la conversation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Comment peux-tu avoir des shampooings, tu n'as pas de cheveux !... Non, je te les rendrais pas, puisqu'ils n'ont pas quitté ta salle de bains. Tu n'as qu'à regarder de partout, tu finiras bien par les trouver. Et puis laisse-toi pousser les cheveux au moins, si tu veux utiliser du shampooing. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans tout ce que tu avais... Oui, oui, j'y ai touché mais tu n'avais rien pour les cheveux blonds, j'ai dû en acheter moi-même... Bien sûr que j'ai des cheveux blonds... Une petite mèche devant... Oh et puis zut, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Il raccrocha rageusement et se tourna piteusement vers une Juliet qui faisait son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— C'était seulement Gus, il avait perdu sa faculté de réflexion, sûrement à cause de tous ces cheveux qui lui poussent à l'intérieur du crâne...

Juliet finit par céder à l'éclat de rire qui menaçait et fit signe au jeune homme de se rasseoir près d'elle. Elle se calma quelque peu pour finalement le remercier.

— C'est très gentil ce que tu as fait. Merci beaucoup, Shawn, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse.

Il rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules, l'air de vouloir minimiser son acte.

— C'était juste du shampooing, tu sais. Par contre, je vais devoir te le laisser d'ici peu... Gus risquerait de penser que je me moque de lui si je ne lui ramène pas son soin du cuir chevelu.

Juliet sourit et posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme.

— D'accord. Encore merci, Shawn.

— De rien, bafouilla-t-il. Et si je finissais de démêler tes cheveux ?

— Pas de problème, répondit-elle en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

— De cette façon, dès qu'ils seront secs, on va faire ces fameuses courses.

— Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine, s'indigna-t-elle. Tu en as fait suffisamment, Shawn. Et puis Gus va t'attendre.

— Si, si, j'y tiens, insista-t-il. Et puis je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver Gus, tu sais. Il est un peu grognon pour le moment, il vaut donc mieux que je laisse passer un peu de temps.

— Non, Shawn...

— Stop, c'est moi qui décide, la coupa-t-il.

Juliet ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait en vérité et elle finit par se résigner à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lutter contre lui. Le temps qu'elle passait avec Shawn était agréable et elle voulait en profiter.

— Très bien. Mais il faudra que je te le rendes, un de ces jours.

Il céda également et ils poursuivirent leur conversation sans but, parsemée de quelques rires. Juliet expliquait à Shawn son penchant pour les petites bêtes à fourrures tels les chatons lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus le peigne dans ses cheveux. Elle suspendit sa phrase, interdite, ne se souvenant déjà plus de ce qu'elle disait. Un instant plus tard, elle sentit la caresse d'un souffle dans le creux de son cou. Les poils de tout son corps se hérissèrent à cette sensation et elle lutta contre le tressaillement qui la saisit. Encore une petite seconde et le souffle se fit plus chaud, synonyme de rapprochement. Elle vit sa propre main se mettre à trembler imperceptiblement. Ses yeux ouverts étaient aveugles au visible et jouaient la scène d'un point de vue omniscient. Elle voyait les lèvres de Shawn se rapprocher dangereusement de son cou, sa main se tendre afin de se poser sur son épaule, son souffle caresser son cou et ses propres yeux se fermer dans l'attente du contact.

Une sonnerie agressive et inopportune brisa le silence et l'instant, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Son esprit ne l'avait, à l'évidence, pas quitté et elle se leva d'un bond, comme prête au combat. La deuxième sonnerie lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son propre téléphone. Elle décrocha.

— O'Hara, répondit-elle sèchement. Bonjour chef. Oui, bien sûr. Non, tout va bien, merci. Hum... pas pour le moment mais... oui, oui, bien sûr, demain, ça ne me dérange pas. Avec plaisir. Merci chef. A demain.

Juliet raccrocha. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle dise ou fasse mais elle savait qu'elle devait se retourner. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit pour se rendre compte que Shawn était en train de ranger quelques mystérieuses choses dans son sac.

— Il faut que je te laisse un petit moment, expliqua le médium. J'ai reçu un message de Gus, il a besoin de moi. Il est vraiment perdu quand je ne suis pas là. Je repasserai tout à l'heure pour t'emmener faire des courses. Ça laissera le temps à tes cheveux de sécher.

Le ton expéditif du jeune homme le plaçait dans une situation d'urgence. On aurait pu croire qu'il était pressé de quitter la pièce.

— Bien sûr, fut la seule chose que pu répondre Juliet. Mais ne t'embête pas avec les courses, je vais me débrouiller.

— Non, non, j'y tiens, insista-t-il. Je serais là dans une heure.

— Ok.

— A plus !

— Salut, répondit Juliet alors que la porte était déjà fermée.

Elle s'affala sur son canapé et soupira mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement ou de frustration.


End file.
